The invention is based on an apparatus for controlling recirculated exhaust gas quantities as defined hereinafter. An apparatus is already known for controlling recirculated exhaust gas quantities (U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,777), in which the control pressure is formed with the aid of a magnetic valve that controls a connection to the ambient air, so that the control pressure of a pneumatically actuatable exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve is varied, and the magnitude of the recirculated exhaust quantity is controlled thereby. The disadvantage, however, is that with the opening cross section of the magnetic valve remaining constant, the pressure prevailing in the work chamber of the pneumatic final control element of the EGR valve also varies when there is a change in the difference between the atmospheric pressure and the pressure in the intake tube downstream of the throttle valve, causing undesirable changes in the exhaust gas recirculation rates.